An Exciting Night
by Call me Meow
Summary: Antonio (Spain), Lovino (Romano), Felicano (Italy) and Ludwig (Germany) have a night over at Ludwig's house. They decide to tell scary stories when Ludwig tells the story of Slender man. Then the fire burns out. Sorry if anything is spelt wrong, wrongly done, doesn't make sense etc. Just leave a comment below. I did this with the flu so it took me 2 days and I think it's alright.


**Chapter 1 - Germany's house **

"Hurry up Antonio! You know how Ludwig gets when we are late" Lovino yells, as Anotonio stumbles down the top of the staircase. He almost drops the bags of sleepover things. "Watch what you're doing, you potato-sucking bastard!" "I'm sorry I'm clumsy sometimes" Antonio says as him and Lovino stroll out the front door of Antonio's house. They climb into Antonio's car and drive to Ludwig's.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~A car drive later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Finally we are here. I thought you would have got lost again, considering Ludwig's house IS in the middle of a forest" Lovino exclaims as the car gentally rolls to a stop outside the German's house. His house is always big and strangely has a warm welcoming feeling to it. "No no! I know where I'm going" Antonio says as he locks the car. The two of them walk down the driveway and across the grass to the door. Already they can hear

Ludwig shouting at Feliciano. Something about the cat and not being aloud on the sofa. Lovino bangs on the door loudly and the yelling stops. The door slowly creaks open and a closed eye Italian answers. "H..H...LOVI-CHAN!" Feliciano shouts as he throws his arms around Lovino, who begins to push him back. "Let us in its freezing out here" Lovino says as he pushes Feliciano off and storms into the house. "Ve~?" Feliciano's expression changes (_although its hard to tell_). "Don't worry. He's just a bit moody thats all" Antonio says with a smile. "ANTONIO!" The Italian shouts once again as he wraps his arms around his Spanish friend. Ludwig appears out of the kitchen and beside Lovino. "Vhat's all zis yelling about?" Ludwig spots Lovino and Antonio and shares an awkward smile. "Oh, I see. You've arrived. Come in please. Make yourself at home" Ludwig gestures towards the living room as Antonio and Lovino walk in. They all sit down on different furniture and wait for someone to start a conversation.

**~~~~~~~ After almost half an hour of doing nothing, apart from Feliciano playing with his cat for a while before it fell asleep, Antonio speaks up~~~~~~**

"Since its getting late and we are staying the night, lets tell ghost stories!" Antonio says breaking the silence. The two Italian's and the German jump with the sound of his voice. They all look at him and nod then form a circle with the furniture. "Who vant's to go first?" Ludwig exclaims settling down beside Feliciano _(to hold and comfort him nyaww_). "Not me" Lovino quickly snaps turning away from the group. "I'm not starting it" Antonio says. "Since Feli certainly won't go (_or doesn't get a say_), I'll go first." Ludwig sits up as Antonio slowly starts creeping towards Lovino, for safety and warmth (_the firewood thats been burning since they got there is slowly dying out_.) "Ok, lets see... Ahh yes! I'll tell you ze story about Slender man." Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio share confused looks. "Who's that?" Feliciano's little voice pipes up from Ludwig's neck (_where he was hiding his face_). "Let me explain..."

**~~~~~Ludwig rises to his feet (**_letting Feliciano fall on the ground, then crawl over to Antonio who was huddling into Lovino, who was trying to ignore these scary storties_**)~~~~**

"You see, Slender man, is a man with no face, very tall and thin (_hint in the name_), white skinned and always wears a black suit with a red or black tie. Legend has it , that when you are in his presence you end up with paranoia and sometimes a strange sickness. Most people that have been in his presence start to manically write strange messages and draw drawings of mad darkness and a faceless figure. He lurks about forests, waiting for you to fall into his presence, then he follows you. Never look at his face they say. You'll go insane they say. Also, in my opinion, if you see pages randomly on trees, run back to your house. It's not safe..." Ludwig's voice trailed off as he sat back down. Everyones faces were still. Staring into space were their eyes.

**~~~~(**_Ok yes I know some of that might not of been right but I got it from web, memory and added some of it myself that sounded like it. And yes I know, Germany said it without a german accent. I forgot_**)~~~~~**

A few minutes pass and the fire finally burns out. The room is in darkness. Antonio stands up and switches on the light. Everyone is still silent. "Come on you guys, it's not zat scary" Ludwig says sitting back in a stripe patterned chair. The three guests still sit hundeling one another. Ludwig decides he's boreed of this and for the fun of it, pushes Feliciano over, who falls into Antonio and well it's a domino effect. Ludwig laughs and sits back in his chair as the three of them stand up. "Vell, come on then. Feli, you know what to do" Antonio and Lovino's eyes move to Feliciano who stands there, quivering. "Ve?" "Firewood. It's your turn''. Feliciano's head goes down as he turns to towards the back door of Ludwig's house. "Where's he going?" Lovino interrupts abruptly. "Outside to the shed. We need more firewood for the night, You're allowed to go with him if you wish" Ludwig says gesturing his hand towards the door. Lovino gives him a dirty look and walks towards Feliciano. "Come on" "LOVI! WAITTT! Antonio screams rushing after Feliciano and Lovino as they stumble out the door. "I guess I have ze house to myself for a while" Ludwig chuckles to himself. "Proabably shouldn't have told zem about Slender hmm..." Ludwig says as he gets up to make himself some wrust. (_German Sausage_)

**Chapter 2 - In the forest **

**~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes into the walk into Ludwig's backyard (**_which is basically the forest, and the shed is at the end of it_**) ~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are we even going the right way!?" Lovino shouts breaking the quiet atmosphere and startling Antonio and Feliciano. "Uhhh... Yes! Yes! I've went this way loads of times... I think." The atomsphere becomes quiet again. Lovino _(who was scared about the story Ludwig told but didn't want to admit it_) decides to have some fun.

"Hey guys, think about this. We are in a forest. It's really quiet. It's about midnight, and we are practically lost" (_shoots a sharp look towards Feliciano who cowards behind Antonio_) "And Ludwig told us about Slendy." A smirk appears on Lovino's face as he looks at Antonio and Feliciano, hugging one another. "No.. No.. He's not here" a very shakey Antonio says. "How do you know?" Lovino points to a tree. "Look! Isn't that a note?" Antonio and Feliciano whip round and look at a mass of trees before them. "I can't see anything" "Neither can I" As they turn back around they notice Lovino is gone. Both of them stand, quivering, looking into darkness.

Theres a snapping noise behind them. They still stay attached to the stop. Where did he go? Did Slender man get him? The thoughts filled their heads when all of a sudden... "FISCHIO!" (_Italian for boo!... If not then it sounds like a funny Italian word for fish_). Antonio and Feliciano drop to the ground as Lovino laughs like an insane baka (_little japanese for _ya). The two lying on the floor finally get to their feet and Feliciano (_surprisingly_) smacks Lovino in the face while Antonio coos over him lying on the floor now_. (GO ITALY) _Lovino then gets to his feet and tries to take a swing at Feliciano but Antonio grabs his fist and he ends up punching the Spanish one instead.

After everyone has settled back down, they begin to continue walking. "Ve! There it is." Feliciano points to an old, broken shed and the other two look at it. "I see Ludwig certainly spends money on his housing grounds" Lovino says sarcastically as he turns to look at darkness that is all around him. Feliciano (_who is ignoring him)_ opens the shed and some wood tumbles out. Antonio jumps into Lovino's arms and they both stumble over. "You big wimp! It was only wood!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Antonio says as he climbs down from Lovino. "Come on you guys. Gather some wood so we can get back!" Feliciano says as he picks up a few large pieces of wood.

**~~~~~~~After some wood is gathered, the shed is shut and they're about... 3 and 1/2 milles from the shed (**_LOST__**), **_**they realise they are lost in Germany's big forest~~~**

_(P.s sorry I change from Ludwig to Germany etc. It's habit) _

**Chapter 3 - Lost in Germany's backyard**

"So we are lost then" Antonio says with a worried expression on his face. "Ve.." A guilty Feliciano says as he looks at the ground. "We've been walking for almost 2 hours. I thought you knew this route!?" Lovino screams back at Feliciano. "Well... Ludwig normally comes with me on this trail so.." The Italian bursts into tears. "Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!" Antonio pats Feliciano on the back and theres a sudden movement behind them. They both look up to expect to not see Lovino... But he's standing right in front of them, cowering in fear. "W..What was that?" Lovino asks nervously. No one answers. Again there is a movement in the bushes behind them and they begin to run. (_In no particular direction lol)_

After a few minutes of running the three of them get tired and decide to stop. "What was that you guys?" Feliciano says. "Maybe it was just a rabit hopping through the grass?" Antonio questions himself. "A rabbit? In Ludwig's backyard. Pfft. I'm sure." Lovino says as he turns on the torch. "We dropped all the firewood..." Feliciano exclaims as the bright torch light shines on his face. "Well we can't go back for it. Not when theres something out there." Antonio says as he grabs the torch off Lovino. Lovino sighs and sits down on a nearby stone. The other two sit down beside him as they try and get back their breath. "So now we're completely lost, probably not even in Ludwig's backyard an-" "We are still in his backyard. It's massive" Feliciano interupts. Lovino points a sharp look in his direction. "And we lost the firewood" he continues. "What are we going to do now?" Antonio says as he bursts into tears. ***Snap... Snap*** The three amigos scream and huddle together.

**Chapter 4 - The first page **

_(Hi. I just want to say sorry if some of my facts or lanuage isn't right. I'm not that good at english and I wrote this with a sore head so, I can't think properly. Anyway I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it ^J^) _

"Ok thats it" Lovino says as he rises to his feet. "We can't stay in this forest anymore" he continues. "We have to keep moving or that THING, will get us... Whatever it may be" Antonio and Feliciano get up too and nod. They all start walking in what they think is north (_Actually west). _

After about 4 minutes of walking in the darkness, everyone was starting to get tired. Feliciano (_who was now lagging behind_) was yawning like mad. "Come on Lovi. We should stop and get some sleep." "Sleep? With some THING on the lose? No way! Keep walking." Lovino gestures his hand in front of him when Antonio notices something on a tree. "Umm Lovi.. Whats that on the tree over there?" He points to the tree that has a white paper like thing stuck to it. They all walk over to the tree and Lovino pulls the paper off the tree. "It's a page!" Feliciano squeels as he jumps back from the tree. Lovino opens it and there is a drawing of a figure and the words 'No, no, no!' wrote around it. "It's like in the story" "Pfft to the story. Someone's just doing this to scare us" Lovino says as he throws down the page. "Keep moving" Lovino stroms off and Feliciano runs after him shouting "Ve!" Antonio bends down and picks up the page and puts it in his pocket, then follows on.

**Chapter 5 - An unwanted visitor **

The three of them walk mainly in torch has dyed out and by now they have found 3 other pages. Antonio checks his watch. It says 00:34. "Guys we've been walking for hours. Shouldn't Ludwig of called to see where we were?" Lovino and Feliciano look back at Antonio and show him a look like 'you seriously think he would do that?' Antonio frowns. "Never mind then." The three of them walk again. In silence and in darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~01:15~~~~~~~~**

*Snap... Snap... SNAP!* Feliciano quickly turns around and stalls straight away. Lovino turns around. "You pasta loving bastard! Don't stop. We have to keep..." His voice trailed off. Antonio (_who was leading the way_) turns around to see the two Italian brothers paralyized. A nervous look arrives on Antonio's face. "Umm, Guys? Are we all looking at the same thing?" They don't answer. A few metres behind them stood a tall, white figure wearing a black suit with a red tie. The figure stops. The three of the amigos all realise who it is. It looks like a stand off. "Guys.. He's wearing a red tie. Maybe that means he's happy?" Feliciano whispers. "Happy? How can you tell? HE HAS NO FACE?" Lovino shouts at him, ignorning the figure. "Just ignore that and run run run!" Antonio says as he turns around and begins to make a run for it. Lovino and Feliciano follow him (_or more Lovino ran over and grabbed Feliciano, threw him over his shoulder (since Feliciano is paralyzied basically) and ran for it)_

**Chapter 6 - Running away from Mr Slender **

_(^^^ - Haha see what I did there)_

Now we join Antonio and Lovino running through the forest with Feliciano over Lovino's shoulder. "Guys, where are we even going?" Feliciano screams as he is being bobbed up and down on Lovino's shoulder. "We don't know. Don't care. Just keep running" Antonio pants with every step he takes. After about half an hour of non stop, terrfied running, the three slow down to a gentle jog. "Look we must be near Ludwig's place I mean isn't that lights over there?" Antonio says as he points to the distance. Theres a faint light in the distance. "Lets just go there anyway" Lovino says as he takes Feliciano off his shoulder. He stumbles against a tree and then gets onto his feet properly. Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano walk into the distance towards the house.

**~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes of walking~~~~~~**

Turns out it was Ludwig's house. Problem is. The doors are locked.

"Ve! This is Ludwig's! We're back!" Feliciano shouts as he dashes towards the back door. He tries it once. Twice. It won't open. Antonio tries the door. "Yeah he's right it won't open" Antonio says rubbing his shoulder because he tried to break down the door. "Does Ludwig lock his windows?" Lovino says as he starts tapping Ludwig's kitchen window. Feliciano jumps and runs over to the window. "No. Never!" He starts trying to unlock it but it won't open. As Lovino and Feliciano are trying to unlock the window they notice Antonio staring into distance again. Or so they thought it was distance. "Guys... He's back" The two Italian's spin around and see the tall, white figure standing at the bins in Ludwig's backyard.

The three of them try harder now to open the window. "Get a stone and smash it!" Antonio says as he picks up a stone. "Way ahead of you" Lovino starts smashing the large window with the stone. Finally he breaks a big enough hole to fit 3 people into. "Quick he's moving closer and fast" Antonio screams as he starts to help Feliciano into the kitchen through the hole. Feliciano stops to look at their followers face. "Stop looking at him you idiot! You know what happens!" Lovino snaps at him as he gives one massive push, knocking Feliciano into the kitchen. Antonio then helps Lovino in and once he is in, pulls himself in with their help. "Quick get something to block the window with. " They all quickly scan the kitchen for anything to block the gap in the window. "The table! Get the table!" Feliciano screams as he starts to try and pick up the pine wood piece of furniture. Lovino and Antonio help him as the figure gets scaresly close to the window. They push the table up onto the counter and turn it so the actual surface is facing the window. They slam it against the window and lean against it.

**Chapter 7 - Safe at last... Or are they**

For minutes there is silence. "I..Is he gone?" Lovino whispers quietly to his two friends. "Hoepfully" They both answer. They start to take tension off the table when they feel something pushing against it. "NO HE'S STILL THERE!" Feliciano screams at the top of his lungs. They all put pressure on the table again, so much they almost make the gap bigger and fall out. When doing this they obviously don't realise how loud they are being because Ludwig strolls into the kitchen and turns on the light switch. "VHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino whip round so quickly and fall off the counter. All three of them stumble to their feet, making hand gestures and trying to speak but can't.

Finally Ludwig is able to calm them down. "Now vhat is it? Zou are being so loud!" "It...It was Slender man. He was chasing us through the forest" Antonio says as he takes a seat on Ludwig's pine wood chairs. "After we got the firewood-" Lovino explains but is cut off by a still worried Feliciano. "I got them lost then we lost the firewood and had to run from a big, scary meany!" Ludwig puts his hands on Feliciano's shoulder to stop him bouncing up and down nervously. He chuckles to himself. "Haha, you really believe that faceless weirdo would follow you in a forest! Especially MY forest!" He takes a seat laughing like mad as the three of them glare at him madly. Ludwig explains. "Slender was invented by these guys for a competition. He's not real. You probabaly just saw you're own shawdows or one anothers." He gets up from his chair and starts to go back upstairs. "But their really was a facceless weirdo following us" Antonio tries to explain. "You've probably drank too much. Just get to bed. You've been gone hours." Ludwig says as he arrives at the top of the stairs.

Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano look at one another and walk back into the kitchen. "Should we move the table away just to check?" Feliciano says as he strokes his cat. They all nod and start to move the table away. The figure is gone. "Was Ludwig right?" Lovino says as they put the table back onto the window (_can't leave a massive gap open all night_). "No. We saw something out there. He just won't believe us. But he's right. Let's get to bed." Antonio assures everyone. Feliciano shows them to their rooms. "Feli.." Lovino says as Feliciano turns to walk into his room. "Ve?" "Don't tell Ludwig anything else about it. And don't worry. Spain and I will keep you safe, you pasta loving bastard." Lovino smiles then shuts his bedroom door. Feliciano smiles back and picks up his cat. "Come on kitty. Lets go to bed."


End file.
